A Captive No More
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: A romantic relationship develops between Ulquiorra and Orihime. The only problem is that her friends have come to rescue her completely unaware that she no longer needs to be rescued.


**Orihime POV**

The first half of my imprisonment was unbearable, but that is no longer the case. The more time I spent with Ulquiorra the closer we became, and finally he snatched my heart away from Ichigo who was to dense to realize I'd given it to him in the first place. We have spent many wonderful days, and nights together. When Ulquiorra came into my room, and told me that my friends had come to save me I was happy, sad, and angry all at the same time. I care about my friends, but I love Ulquiorra with all my heart. Ulquiorra and I continued to spend time together in every way possible before I was snatched away.

 **Normal POV**

After helping her friends Orihime once again finds herself in a tower alone with Ulquiorra. They greet each other happily, and Ulquiorra tries once again to understand the heart. Ichigo gets there just in time to hear their conversation. Ulquiorra begins pulling his sword to defend his lover. Orihime stops him, and Ichigo misinterprets this as a plea for help. So he readies his sword to stab Ulquiorra between the ribs. As his momentum builds, he gets closer, Orihime steps in front of Ulquiorra taking his hands in hers, and they are run through to the hilt with Zangetsu. Ichigo stumbles back shocked at what has just happened. He thought Inoue was begging him to help her. He thought she was scared of Ulquiorra. He thought she was terrified for her safety. Why else would she stop Ulquiorra from attacking him? His confusion gets the better of him, and he asks.

"Why did you do that Orihime?" Ichigo

"I love him. We will either live together or die together. I stopped Ulquiorra to give you a choice, and I guess you made your choice." Orihime

"What? No. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Orihime." Ichigo

"Yeah well the choice has been made. Can't change it now even if you wanted to. Goodbye Ichigo." Orihime

"I understand now Orihime, but I will not allow this to be the end." Ulquiorra

"If you want to save us Ulquiorra then you must take us to Captain Unohana for medical attention immediately." Orihime

Ulquiorra nods, and sonido's away leaving Ichigo horrified at what he has done.

Ulquiorra arrives at her friends location, and sees the shocked and horrified looks on their faces. Byakuya shakes off his shock first, and asks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya

"I will explain later, but right now Orihime and I require immediate medical attention." Ulquiorra

"I'll take it from here if you don't mind." Captain Unohana

"Hn." Byakuya

Captain Unohana approaches slowly as to not provoke defensive behavior in the wounded Arrancar. She looks at her lieutenant, and says.

"Isane layout the largest blanket you have on the ground so no sand gets in their wounds." Captain Unohana

"Yes Captain." Isane

While her orders are being carried out Captain Unohana examines the wound, and says.

"Captain Kuchki I require your assistance." Captain Unohana

Byakuya walks over just as Isane finishes spreading the blanket. Upon his arrival Captain Unohana says.

"I need you to carefully, but swiftly remove the zanpakto from their bodies." Captain Unohana

Byakuya nods, and does as directed. He then discards it, and awaits further instructions.

"Now lay them gently on the blanket." Captain Unohana

This is also done.

"Now remove Miss Inoue from the Arrancar's hold, and lay her down next to him. Close enough they can hold hands. Placing her any farther away may spark defensive action in the Arrancar."

Captain Unohana

After this was done. Captain Unohana and Isane began treating their injuries.

Many questions are flooding Byakuya's mind, but one stands at the forefront. So he kneels by the Arrancar's side, and says.

"What happened to you and Miss Inoue Arrancar?" Byakuya

"Orihime and I greeted each other after Aizen and the top three Espada left. I have a very hard time understanding things that are not tangible; So to confirm that I had learned what she has been teaching me during her stay here. I asked her to explain it to me again. Before Orihime had a chance to reply the boy came rushing into the tower zanpakto ready telling me to get away from Orihime. I get in position to draw my zanpakto to defend my lover, but Orihime stops me before I can. The orange headed fool errantly believes this to be a cry for help, and charges me positioned to run me through. Just as he nears me, his momentum was built up to a point where he could not cease the attack even if he wanted to Orihime inserts herself in front of me, and the oncoming attack runs us both through. The boy stumbles back in shock relinquishing his hold on his zanpakto. With confusion evident on his features he says.

"Why did you do that Orihime?" Ichigo

"I love him. We will either live together or die together. I stopped Ulquiorra to give you a choice, and I guess you made your choice." Orihime

"What? No. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Orihime." Ichigo

"Yeah well the choice has been made. Can't change it now if you wanted to. Goodbye Ichigo." Orihime

"I understand Orihime, but I will not allow this to be the end." Ulquiorra

"If you want to save us Ulquiorra then you must take us to Captain Unohana for medical attention immediately." Orihime

I sonidoed here, and you know the rest." Ulquiorra

"Are you an enemy?" Byakuya

"Not anymore. I became just as much a captive as Orihime the moment I fell in love with her." Ulquiorra

"What is your name, and rank Arrancar?" Byakuya

Ulquiorra unzips his jacket, pulls away the side concealing his tattoo, and says.

"Espada number 4 Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra

"Espada?" Byakuya

"I am still an Espada. However I am no longer in the service of Aizen." Ulquiorra

"Who do you serve?" Byakuya

"I have no master currently." Ulquiorra

"Will you serve Soul Society?" Byakuya

"No. If I am to be a soldier once again. I will select a single master. One who is the exact opposite of Aizen in every single way." Ulquiorra

"Do you have anyone in mind that you consider deserving of your service?" Byakuya

"From what Orihime has told me the only one deserving of my service is yourself." Ulquiorra

"Me?" Byakuya

"You are Byakuya Kuchki elder brother to Rukia Kuchki. The one man in all of Soul Society whose loyalty, honor, and integrity surpass all others. Are you not?" Ulquiorra

"I am." Byakuya

"Byakuya Kuchki. Will you accept my service?" Ulquiorra

"I will." Byakuya

"Very well. I will answer to no one but yourself. Not your superiors, or any of the other captains. Is this agreeable to you?" Ulquiorra

"It is." Byakuya

"Then the agreement is made. I am yours to command Lord Byakuya." Ulquiorra

Byakuya nods in acknowledgment, stands up, and leaves to inform the others of what has happened.

Ichigo arrived where the others were located shortly after Captain Unohana and Isane had finished healing Orihime and Ulquiorra. Shame and horror covered his face as he looked at his friends. All of them have disappointed, and angry looks on their faces. Renji looks at him, and says.

"Why did we come here to save Orihime if you were just going to kill her with your ignorance, and stupidity?" Renji

"I didn't think..." Ichigo

"That's the point you didn't think. You just ran off without a clear understanding of the situation." Ishida

"Look Ichigo we are still your friends. It is just going to take us some time to forgive you for almost killing Orihime." Rukia

"I understand Rukia." Ichigo

Ichigo turns to look at the rest of his friends when he sees Captain Kurotsuchi slinking towards Orihime and Ulquiorra in a suspicious manor. Ichigo flash-steps over, and flings him fifteen feet away from them. He looks at their faces, and says.

"Orihime I hope this makes up for my poor choice earlier. Ulquiorra?" Ichigo

"Yes Ichigo." Ulquiorra

"I'm sorry. Can we start again?" Ichigo

"That is acceptable." Ulquiorra

"What are you going to do Ichigo?" Orihime

"Ensure that creep never tries to lay a hand on you two ever again." Ichigo

Orihime smiles, and nods. Seeing this Ichigo takes off towards the clown.

"Who was the man that Ichigo threw fifteen feet away from us Orihime?" Ulquiorra

"That is the Captain of Squad 12 Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He is also the one being that I fear." Orihime

Ulquiorra clenches his hands in his pockets, and says.

"I see." Ulquiorra

"Ulquiorra." Byakuya

"Yes Lord Byakuya?" Ulquiorra

"You will open two separate Garganta. One to Karakura town in the World of the Living. The second to my estate in Soul Society. The rescue party minus myself, and my sister will go through the first one. Myself, Rukia, you, and Miss Inoue will go through the second one." Byakuya

"Yes Lord Byakuya." Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra does as instructed, and the groups head to their respective destinations hoping that the war will soon end.

Upon arrival Byakuya orders a bath, and change of clothes for his personal guard. The servant runs to do his lords bidding. While they are waiting he addresses Orihime saying.

"Would you explain to me how this all came to pass?" Byakuya

"Certainly." Orihime

Orihime then goes on to explain everything to the Captain from start to finish. Byakuya is truly impressed by the emotional range that Arrancar posses. The servant comes up to Byakuya, and tells him the bath he ordered is ready. Ulquiorra's exceptional hearing picks up what was said he stands, and follows the servant out of the room. Byakuya asks.

"Why did Ulquiorra follow the servant out of the room?" Byakuya  
"He heard the servant say that his bath is ready." Orihime

Surprise flits across Byakuya's face; Which doesn't go unnoticed by Orihime who says.

"Ulquiorra's impeccable hearing shouldn't come as much of a surprise considering he is a bat hollow, and you know how sensitive a bats ears are." Orihime

"Indeed." Byakuya

Ulquiorra returns, and a fresh bath is ordered. The servant tells Byakuya who informs Orihime. As she is about leave Ulquiorra walks up to her, and whispers in her ear.

"You want me to come, and wash your back for you?" Ulquiorra

"Sure why not." Orihime

The two sonido away with Byakuya shaking his head muttering... "kids these days".

The top three Espada have fallen, and Aizen relocates to Soul Society in hopes of bringing his evil plans to fruition. Ichigo arrives to stop him, and is surprised to to find Ulquiorra standing there waiting for him. He says.

"Lord Byakuya ordered me to provide you with assistance defeating the enemy." Ulquiorra

"Thanks Ulquiorra." Ichigo

Ulquiorra nods, and fires a cero at Aizen. Ichigo attacks, and battle ensues leaving Aizen completely overwhelmed. After a long, and difficult battle they kill him thus reclaiming what he stole. Ulquiorra takes possession of the device, and sonido's away. He arrives in front of his master, and says.

"Lord Byakuya what is to be done with this?" Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra holds up the stolen device for his masters inspection. Byakuya considers carefully what should be done, and says.

"Return it to Kisuke Urahara immediately." Byakuya

"Yes Lord Byakuya. May I make a personal request?" Ulquiorra

"Hn." Byakuya

"Request permission to stay with Orihime in The World of the Living?" Ulquiorra

"Granted. You will keep your soul page in reach at all times." Byakuya

"Thank You Lord Byakuya." Ulquiorra

Byakuya nods, and Ulquiorra leaves to carry out his assignment.

Orihime returns to her apartment, and sees Ulquiorra sitting on the couch looking the happiest she has ever seen him. She sits down next to him, and says.

"Someone's in a good mood." Orihime

"Lord Byakuya is allowing me to live here with you." Ulquiorra

"That's great news. I'm so happy. What are you going to do now?" Orihime

"What I was doing before." Ulquiorra

"What's that?" Orihime

"Taking care of you." Ulquiorra

Orihime blushes at that, and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Ulquiorra walks into the kitchen, and begins preparing dinner. They finish dinner, and go to bed. Orihime looks at her lover, and says.

"I'm glad you saved us." Orihime

"Me too." Ulquiorra

"Ulquiorra thanks." Orihime

"For what Orihime?" Ulquiorra

"Being in my life." Orihime

"Oh?" Ulquiorra

"If we hadn't met I would still be in love with someone who will never love me back. Thanks for saving me Ulquiorra."Orihime

"Your welcome Orihime." Ulquiorra

The couple go to sleep dreaming of their bright future. Ulquiorra still has yet to figure out what he did to deserve a mate as wonderful as Orihime, but what ever it was he's thankful it happened. Their captivity has ended, and now nothing is standing in the way of their happiness.


End file.
